


Redglare's Log

by SKH



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Journal Entries, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKH/pseuds/SKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindfang wasn't the only one to keep a journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Redglare’s Log Entry #37; The 750th Sweep of The Imperial Condescension’s Rule:

The politicians I am forced to interact with daily are corrupt and disgusting. They continue to attempt to stop my progress towards catching dangerous criminals. However, they do work within the system, and they are seadwellers. I cannot do anything to stop them, but law will find them eventually. No one can run from Justice forever. I will enjoy watching them hang for their crimes.

For now I will work within their confines, much as I loathe them and their kind. Pyralspite chafes at our long confinement. We have stayed in this city for far too long as I await our next assignment. I long to go after Mindfang, but some arrogant highblood named Dualscar has managed to tie up her case. He has the most incompetent legislator on all of Alternia handling her case. That sorry excuse for a troll couldn’t catch a criminal if they were unconscious and handed to him on a silver platter.

She must pay for her crimes. So far my superiors have refused all requests to be transferred to her case. They seem to have abandoned all pretense of working for justice, and the head legislator of my branch now refuses to allow me to persuade him. I can feel the shackles of the system closing around me, restricting my hand and it burns me to be unable to fight against the system I am sworn to serve. Justice is my first love, but I am unable to see to its success.


	1. Chapter 1

Redglare’s Log Entry #38; 750th Sweep of Her Imperial Condescension’s Rule:

The previous legislator is dead. Presumed dead. No body has been found, but knowing Mindfang’s track record, he is either long dead, or one of her slaves. I have been suspended from service for the next sweep. My superiors are less than pleased with my determination, they do not want a proper Neophyte, but one that will bow to their will. So be it, I will begin my search for her on my own. It is high time that Pyralspite and I were leaving anyway. They cannot kill me yet, and as long as she is by my side they won’t be able to.

Would that I could bring her with me to the public hangings. That would certainly be a sight to see, her standing behind the gallows, ready to dispense the killing blow should the gallows fail. Much as I am loathe to admit it, she is simultaneously my greatest strength and my most terrible weakness. If she were to die. But I am only serving to clutter my mind with these useless speculations, she is stronger than anything out there. Nothing will harm her while I still live.

I feel no qualms about working outside of the law. Though I do greatly respect it, it has been corrupted by politicians and seadwellers, and no longer serves its purpose: Justice. She must be made to understand that she cannot get away with this, or the foundations of our society, the very structure which prevents the slaughtering of lowbloods from reaching the point of crippling our empire, will crumble and die.

Justice before Law. Law before Life. Live to serve Justice and Law.


End file.
